


Misdirect

by Amy



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 15:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15294798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amy/pseuds/Amy
Summary: It's all about Steve, in the end.





	Misdirect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [erinm_4600](https://archiveofourown.org/users/erinm_4600/gifts).



The agency Peggy Carter works at is coming a little too close to Steve’s less-than-perfect record, and Diana has worked too hard to hide it to let them go now. Most of the agents have been easy enough to misdirect. Carter is the exception.

The woman corners Diana in London, and Diana can think of a million ways to get away. But something in Agent Carter’s face stops her.

“This is about Captain Trevor?” Diana asks politely.

“It’s about him,” Agent Carter nods. “But it’s also about a man named Steve.”

“Mine?”

“No. Mine.”

Diana tilts her head. “I’m listening.”


End file.
